1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to furnaces and refers more specifically to a hot air furnace which is particularly compact and efficient and includes a cool air chamber and a hot air chamber separated by a combustion gas chamber through which heat exchange tubes pass air to be heated between the cool air chamber and the hot air chamber.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, furnace structures have often included tubes through which combustion gases have been passed and around which air to be heated has been forced. Such furnace structures of the past have been larger than necessary and inefficient in their use of fuel. In particular, with such furnace structures of the past, the hot combustion gases have not been sufficiently circulated in contact with members carrying cool air to be heated to remove sufficient heat from the combustion gases prior to the combustion gases being passed out of the furnace structures.